This invention relates to a vehicle paw support for dogs.
It is well known that many dogs enjoy riding in vehicles, such as pick-up trucks and automobiles, and particularly enjoy extending their heads out of the partially open window. Typically, the dog's owner accommodates the dog's wishes in this regard by lowering one of the windows of the vehicle and allowing the dog to stand on the seat of the vehicle and extend its head through the partially open window. This is not an optimal solution, particularly for smaller dogs, since a small dog will generally place its paws on the window sill in order to stick its head out the window and the sharp and hard claws of the dog may mar the interior finish of the sill or the door panel. Further, if the sill is finished with a hard enamel that does not provide a good gripping surface, the dog's paws may slip from the sill, creating a risk of injury to the dog in the event of sudden deceleration or a sharp turn of the vehicle.
In some vehicles, the doors are provided with arm rests and power window control buttons are installed in the arm rests. If a dog wishing to stick its head out of the window places its front paws on the arm rest, it may actuate the window control thus driving the window glass downward and the dog, in its excitement, might leap from the vehicle through the fully open window.